1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liners, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a liner having a natural grass tuft to provide a unique decorative appearance and cushioning support.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Strips of sheet material formed into tufts have been used for many years. More specifically, material known as decorative grass has been used in fruit baskets, Easter baskets, picnic baskets and other containers and receptacles for decorative and cushioning purposes. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as polymeric materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce individual segments having predetermined dimensions.
A problem associated with decorative grass is that it can easily fall out of the container in which it is disposed or cling to other objects, and therefore is inconvenient to clean up and to dispose of. In addition, because of the materials from which decorative grasses are typically fabricated, decorative grasses generally have an artificial appearance.
To this end, a liner is desired that provides an effective cushioning support while having a natural appearance. It is to such a liner that the present invention is directed.